Un año más
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Un año más y estaremos juntos. Regalo para mi hermana Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tooru!_

_Feliz cumple hermana :D Espero que te la estés pasando de lujo y como me gusta mucho la amistad que hemos entablado, no pude evitar escribirte un pequeño regalito._

_Intenté escribirte el Isla/Bob que pediste y al principio iba a ser de humor, pero no sé qué pasó y salió algo medio triste xD bueno, no tanto, pero no es humor xDDDD y sé que pediste que fuera después, pero no salió, lo siento :( _

_Como sea, espero que te guste y que te la pases genial en tu cumpleaños, te deseo lo mejor y espero que me guardes pastel xD , sabes que seguiremos platicando por Whatts y seguirás sabiendo de mí aunque no quieras xD_

_Un mega abrazo,_

_Tu hermanita Jessy_

* * *

Isla bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Su padre estaba encerrado en su estudio y sabía que no saldría hasta la cena, mientras su madre estaba en el salón revisando unos catálogos, pensando en lo que compraría para la próxima fiesta. Su hermana Elladora estaba estudiando en su habitación y era una suerte que su hermano Phineas se había ido de la casa al casarse. Isla sabía que esta era su única oportunidad para salir sin ser vista.

Atravesó el pasillo con rapidez y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, Fuzy apareció frente a ella.

—Ama Isla, ¿necesita algo? Fuzy puede ayudar.

Isla fulminó al elfo doméstico con la mirada ¡podría arruinar su plan de escape!

—No le digas a nadie que me viste, ¿entendido?— el elfo se apresuró a asentir.

—Es una orden— añadió para asegurarse de haber sido clara y salió de la casa.

Al cruzar el umbral, sintió la brisa alborotarle el cabello dándole una sensación de libertad que pocas veces experimentaba en su hogar. Ahí, parada frente la puerta, afuera de esas cuatro paredes, se sentía como una persona diferente. Bajó los escalones de la entrada y llegó a la calle transitada. Se asombró al ver tanta gente pasando a su alrededor e ignorarla como si fuera igual a los demás. Ahí no existía su apellido, ni tampoco importaba su sangre. Era ordinaria.

Cruzó la calle, atravesó el parque, dio vuelta a la izquierda en la panadería y llegó a un callejón sin salida. En un rincón, Bob estaba esperándola, golpeando con su pie sobre la grava. Isla sonrió al ver su pantalón descolorido y los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, pensando que a su madre le hubiera dado un infarto al verla cerca de alguien así.

—Hola Bob— saludó Isla.

El chico levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Isla, haciéndole una breve reverencia que la hizo reír.

—¿Adónde me lleva hoy, caballero?— preguntó ella siguiéndole el juego.

—Hermosa dama, hoy daremos un paseo por el Támesis, si le parece.

Bob le tendió el brazo y la chica pasó el suyo alrededor, quedando entrelazados. Pasearon por las orillas del río, hasta llegar al puente que conectaba las dos partes de la ciudad. Llegaron hasta el centro y se recargaron para ver la corriente de agua pasar debajo de ellos. Quedaron en silencio, sin querer estropear ese momento perfecto.

Después de unos minutos, Bob carraspeó, llamando la atención de Isla.

—¿Sigues sin cambiar de idea?— preguntó con tristeza.

—Falta un año para que termine la escuela, ya te lo he dicho— respondió ella —, pero en cuanto vuelva a casa, lo haremos.

—Pero en el transcurso del año puedes enamorarte de alguien más, alguien como tú— replicó él.

Isla se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, desde que había roto el estatuto del secreto y le había confesado que tenía magia, él se había sentido un poco inseguro, diciendo que no estaba a su altura y que era mejor que consiguiera un hombre de su mismo estatus. Había sonado justo como sus padres.

—Bob, por última vez, voy a casarme contigo en cuanto termine Hogwarts. Necesito terminar mi educación para poder tener una varita. Podríamos necesitarla— repitió la chica.

También estaba el hecho que al cumplir los diecisiete, tendría acceso a la bóveda familiar y podía tomar su parte correspondiente antes de fugarse con su amado. Estaba enamorada, pero era una Slytherin y no se dejaría llevar por un impulso.

—Te amo Bob, pensé que había quedado claro cuando te dije que dejaría todo para irme contigo.

Él sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Ella le apretó la mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero no funcionó. Se inclinó hacia él y le depositó un beso en la mejilla, logrando que la tristeza se alejara de él por unos instantes.

—Un año no es mucho— comentó un poco más alegre Bob —, nos conocemos desde niños, creo poder esperar un poco más antes de convertirte en la Señora Hitchens.

Tomándose de la mano, caminaron de vuelta hasta la panadería que estaba tras el parque, lejos de las ventadas de la casa de Isla. Bob le dio un gran abrazo y le susurró una bendición para el camino, diciéndole que la esperaría en el mismo callejón de siempre, al finalizar el año escolar.

—Te extrañaré— dijo antes de encaminarse hacia casa, donde pasaría el último día con su familia antes de volver al colegio, y quizás el último día en el que no la verían con desprecio, pues sabía que, al casarse con un muggle, la familia Black la repudiaría.

"Pero valdrá la pena" pensó antes de entrar y fingir no haber salido.


End file.
